Operation: Arid Fear
__notoc__ What are The Corpus up to? It appears they have information we must uncover! Tenno, this weekend we need your help! Stay tuned for more word... Forum Post This event will be going on for 6 days from the start time! Progress Phase Three of Operation Arid Fear success rate: Phase Two of Operation Arid Fear success rate: (as of 11:09, August 11, 2013 (UTC)) Phase One of Operation Arid Fear success rate: (as of 08:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC)) Event Mission Details New Grineer Settlements have been discovered -- your help is needed to unlock them! After our successful defense of the Corpus from the Fomorian Invasion, we received intel that the Corpus are in possession of information regarding the location of secret Grineer Settlements within the solar system. Infiltrating these Grineer Settlements is crucial - we must find the Corpus Scouts that hold this information. The Corpus have hidden these Scouts in the Void to escape us -- we must capture them! To enter the Void and find these Scouts, Tenno will need to collect Datamass and Cipher components by completing replayable special Alert Missions. Once they have received these components, they will need to obtain a Corpus Void Key blueprint within the Market. Using these components, they will visit the Foundry and build a Corpus Void key that will take them to the vessel located in the Orokin Void. The operatives must capture the Corpus Scout(s) onboard the vessel and complete the mission. They can be found anywhere on the ship, and be marked via objective marker. Once each capture is complete, every Tenno in the mission will receive a point. The amount of points you receive is based upon how many captives there are. Number of captives are based upon how many captures a team makes (1-5 varying with number of team mates and somewhat random). For example, if there are three members in the team, then there will likely be three captives. The reward for each Tenno will be one point for each capture the team makes. The number of points toward the event goal will be the number of Tenno times the number of captures (total points between the Tenno). Lotus: "Diligence is key. Capture as many Scouts as possible, Tenno. We will track your progress and notify you when we have acquired all of the necessary information to piece together the exact location of the Settlements." Notes *It's possible to capture multiple targets on a single mission. *At certain points during the mission the game will display a graphical effect similar to that which occurs during the Orokin Tower introduction along with a flashing colored filter that covers the entire screen. This could be the 'Void Storm' referenced in the video. This will restore 25 energy to all members of the cell. *Sometimes, even in a group of 4, you will have to get 3 or 5 scouts, getting 3 or 5 points accordingly. *The Scout is oddly not effected by Vauban's Bastille, but is tugged by Vortex. Most likely DE's idea to make sure catching the scout isn't too easy. This method helps in phase 3 as the Scout can become invisible and Vortex can assure he stays where he is during this time. Rewards If we are successful in our mission: Rewards will be given after the event is completed. *A new set of enemies and the Grineer Settlement will be revealed for all players! *All contributing players will receive a holographic event badge (a contributing member is anyone with at least one point in this event!) *Top clans (according to tier) will receive a statue for their Dojo **'Ghost Clan:' 1-10 members **'Shadow Clan:' 11-30 members **'Storm Clan:' 31-100 members **'Mountain Clan:' 101-300 members **'Moon Clan:' 301-1000 members **'"Grandfathered Clan:"' 1001+ people - score will be normalized based on total points and total clan members (not including Pending). *Mods for contributing members: **1 Point: Shred **50 Points: Vigor + Shred **100 Points: Lethal Torrent + Vigor + Shred Trivia *Arid means "lack of water", which is fitting for the name of the event as the Corpus fear the Grineer settlement will be revealed to the tenno, hinted as being desert-like. Event Leaderboards :[ Source] for leaderboards. Clans Top 100 Players Media Category:Event